


Washed up memories

by pockypr1ncess



Category: No Fandom
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Other, situationship lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockypr1ncess/pseuds/pockypr1ncess
Summary: hi you know the thing where you "write what you know"? yeah well this is it.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Washed up memories

My thoughts of you, had finally washed away.

*

Like the beach, they were written in the sand, and I had watched as the sparkling ocean had washed over and my beautiful memories and big smiles disappeared. All this time, I faced away. But now that I look at the sky, lighting up the water, just like the stars, I wished I looked sooner. I wished I wasn't blind. But as I turn, the blur fades and it becomes crystal clear.

*

But you never were at the beach. You stayed home. Comfortable in your blanket filled with lies, while I went outside and smelled the intensifying salty air, took in the roar of the crashing waves, and held my heart closer.


End file.
